Life, or something like it
by Miesha
Summary: after the defeat of Voldemort bringing the end of the war, Memories of the war, causes Harry to leave the Wizarding world in search of a more peaceful existence without the hauntingly familiar places and faces of the Wizarding world.


**Written by the wonderfully talented- :cough:...as I was saying, the wonderfully  
talented Miesha, ...My head really is too big.**

**Disclaimer:** 'limps in to the room and walk up and looks directly into camera-thingy that you can't even see so I don't know why I bother'  
"As you can see... : cough : I have come out on the wrong side of trying to fight the lawyers for full ownership of Harry potter, therefore I cannot take any credit for what you may be about to read... except that of my own characters."

**Summary:** after the defeat of Voldemort bringing the end of the war, Memories of war tragedies and , causes Harry to leave the Wizarding world in search of a more peaceful existence without the hauntingly familiar places and faces of the Wizarding world.

Okay pretty lame summary but, oh well...what can you do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a quaint little town (city really, but I had a great idea for the first sentence, so just work with me here), on a quaint littlestreet (apartment building) in a quaint little house(apartment) in a...screw that.

In a small apartment in central London, there lay a man, peacefully sleeping in his meant for one double-bed (1). Until-

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP- thud

In order of Harry's usual morning routine, Harry tries, and fails to throw his alarm clock out the window, mostly due to the fact that he just got woken up by a loud ringing noise, hasn't had coffee, and has a generally bad aim anyway.

On his way down the very few stairs leading to the kitchen, miss-judging some space and missing a step, Harry eventually manages to get to said destination. (I won't say 'without too much trouble' because that's just not true)

_Need coffee, can't function without-_

"Coffee?"

Looking up to find the spitefully cheerful friend and co-worker of his, smiling and holding out the Desired and very much need coffee, Harry glares and grudgingly accepts it and takes a long sip.

"You know if you hurried, we could walk to work today, it's such a nice morning, we should take advantage of that" Harry's friend stated.looking at Harry pointedly, implying something that Harry was either too tired or stupid, take your pick, to understand.

... Harry took a glance out the window, looked back at his friend and back out the window. He repeated the cycle 3 times before finally answering

"...It's raining."...

"So?" his friend (who I will now name bob, until Harry decides to tell us his/her name) said still quite cheerful at thought of walking to work. Outside. In the rain.

"You do know it's illegal to be that cheerful at this time in the morning, don't you?" Harry asked glaring into his half empty mug of coffee.

"Really? Under what law?" Bob asked still smiling.

"My law. The law that states clearly that 'one shall not be so cheerful as to disturb Harry in his moments of tiredness for his daily morning routine'. Which was running quite smoothly until you, decided to grace me with your presence and be all happy and smiles and stuff." Harry said before downing the rest of his coffee in one go, shuddering afterwards.

Bob watched Harry walk to his bedroom to get changed and ready for work

Bob also opened his mouth ready to say something when-

"Don't, Grace!" was heard coming from the bedroom which Harry currently resided in.

(as we now know Grace's name I shall call her grace...do not get bob and grace confused. they _are_ the same person...of course you knew that didn't you...)

Grace shut her mouth and glanced at the empty coffee mug teetering dangerously on the edge of the table, before picking it up and placing it in the sink which would have been the smarter thing to do in the first place.

_Why does he drink coffee if he doesn't like it?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 1:00 pm , exactly, Harry just happens to glance at the clock at the exact moment it turns 1:00. therefore, after realising his shift has ended, takes his apron off and simply walks out the door of the quaint little café.(quaint- hehe)

Not a second later we find Harry quickly walking back in to the café, behind the counter and grabs his wallet and once again walks out, pauses, and walks back in again.

"Katie? KATIE?" he yells demandingly,making everyone in the café glare at him for disturbing their peace.

_Bad Harry, stop yelling and disturbing the not quite peaceful peace. _Reminding himself of dobby by speaking in third person, Harry shakes his head and goes back behind the counter. Again.

"Harry? I thought you just left?" Katie, who was in charge of the café at the moment in time, asked- not really surprised as Harry quiet often forgot something or other.

"Forgot my wallet, then the newspaper, and telling you I'm leaving" Harry replied sheepishly.

Katie just chuckled and shook her head.

"Go!" she said smiling, (which was really unnecessary as, it quite obvious Harry wasn't staying.)

"Yes mam" Harry said, grabbing the paper and mock saluting her on his way out.

On Harry's way to meet Grace who had got off early and had said to meet At some coffee shop, which wasn't ideal for lunch but it would do, Harry unfolded the newspaper only to pause quite suddenly upon first glance at the article of the front page.

There in plain daylight was a picture was the dark mark hovering over a small house. The heading read:

SYMBOL ADDING TO THE MYSTERY SURROUNDING TRIPLE HOMICIDE.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N:_

_(1) Oxymoron in case you hadn't noticed. A double bed is meant for two, but Harry likes to call it his meant for one, double bed. Which doesn't really make sense, but anyway. _

I know the first chapter was a bit odd, but it will get better I promise, I had a really good thing going at the start the humour was working well. Then it dropped. I don't know what happened. oh well.

But don't let that discourage you! Review!

Please click that button! Hey, you could make a song out of that!

Please click that button, click that button, click that button...okay I'll stop now.

Any way, REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Au Revoir!

MiEsHa


End file.
